Beach Trip
by 9peggy
Summary: Shadow is forced by Rouge to go to the beach with her and their friends. As Shadow struggles with his feelings, what troubles should arise? Shadouge, hinted Sonamy and Silvaze.


"Shadow? Shadow! Wake up you lazy hedgehog!"

Shadow groaned in protest, and turned over on his couch, facing the opposite side from the ivory bat. She threw his thin blanket off of him, but to no avail. She whipped his pillow out from under his head and wacked him with it. He didn't budge.

"_Shadow," _She unnecessarily dragged his name out, "You _promised_. To the others _and_ me."

"Go away, Rouge." Shadow answered groggily, shutting his eyes tighter.

Rouge placed her hands on her hips, glaring down at the ebony hedgehog. But a small smile formed a second later as an idea popped into her head.

"If you don't get up, I'll have to sing that song you love _so_ dearly."

". . ." Shadow remained silent.

"Okay, you asked for it." Rouge said simply, clearing her throat airily. "_It's Friday! Friday! Gotta get down on Friday! Everybody's lookin' forward to the_-"

If there's one person Shadow hates more than faker, it's Rebecca Black.

"Shut up!" Shadow yelled, bolting upright on the couch, holding his hands to both his ears. He glared menacingly at the bat, while she gave him an inquisitive look.

"….Fine."

"Great!" Rouge cheered. "Be ready in five minuets, no less, 'kay?"

As she skipped down the stairs, Shadow grumbled to himself, hating how he agreed to include himself in the upcoming events for the day.

He was still a little sketchy on exactly _how_ Rouge had made him agree to do it, but she did. She came begging him yesterday, and before he knew it, he was set to go to the beach with Sonic, Amy, Silver, Blaze, and her today. How he _loathed_ the idea of it all.

In exactly five minuets, Shadow stepped downstairs to find Rouge waiting for him. She was dressed in a pink bikini top and flip flops, and white shorts. Sun glasses were perched on top of her head as she swung the pink beach bag on her right arm. She gave him a critical look after surveying him up and down.

"What?" He said gruffly.

"Why aren't you in swim wear?" She asked accusingly.

Shadow shrugged, giving a sidelong glance. "I won't be swimming."

"And why not?"

"I don't want to."

She huffed, crossing her arms. "If you're going to be a spoil sport, then why even come?"

"Okay then." Shadow said indifferently, turning heel to head back upstairs.

"Hold it." Rouge reached forward for his arm and tried to drag him to the door. "You're gonna have fun today, even if I have to _make_ you."

"I'd like to see you try." Shadow answered.

What a day this was going to be . . .

* * *

><p>Transporting by Chaos Control, the duo arrived at the beach to find the others already there. Blaze and Amy were having a heated game of volleyball farther down the beach, while Silver was making several impressive sandcastles' using his telekinesis powers. Sonic was sun tanning on a towel, frequently checking on the distance between him and the ocean, as if he expected his fear to come surging out of its zone for him. He gave a friendly wave when he caught sight of Rouge and Shadow.<p>

"Hey batgirl! Shady!" He greeted, "I didn't think you two were ever going to arrive!"

"I wouldn't miss this day, big blue." Rouge replied, reaching into her beach bag to pull out a device that looked a bit like metal detector. Sonic pulled his sunglasses down to the edge of his nose, curiously.

"What's that?"

Rouge shrugged. "Forgot the technical name. All I know is that this baby is gonna score me some jewels once I take it out for a swim. I heard on the news last night that there are some emeralds –not chaos, but still emeralds- that are said to be at the bottom of the ocean. And I want them."

Sonic gave a hearty laugh, placing quote marks in the air. "Right, of course, 'cause 'All the emeralds in the world are yours to take.'"

"And don't you forget it." Rouge smirked playfully.

"So that's why you came here." Shadow muttered in a low voice. "To collect some jewels."

"Well, yeah, there's that." Rouge said, nodding, "But also because you need to be more social."

Shadow rolled his crimson eyes. "I don't believe this."

"Can't leave now. You're my ride home, remember?"

"Of course, because I would _never_ leave you." The sarcasm wasn't missed.

Rouge frowned. "Just stay until I get at least _one_."

"Whatever."

"Thanks, hun."

"Wait."

"What? Wanna give me a good-bye kiss?"

Shadow rolled his eyes at her teasing manner. "As if. But….are you going into the ocean?"

"That's right." Rouge answered. "That's where the emeralds are, aren't they?"

Shadow gave another awkward sidelong glance. "Alone?"

Rouge narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Yep. Why?"

"I'll come with you."

Rouge giggled slightly, giving him another teasing look. "What? Are you afraid I'll get hurt? Do you want to protect me, ultimate life form?"

Shadow gave a piercing stare. "Stop that. Didn't you see that sign? It said swim with a buddy. I don't want to have to deal with the trouble you could cause if they catch you alone."

Now it was Rouge's turn to roll her teal eyes. "Oh, don't _worry_ so much Shadow. I think I can take care of myself."

With those parting words, she spread her wings and took flight towards the ocean. Shadow rolled his eyes again at his ally's behavior, leaning against a nearby palm tree. Now she was probably going to get caught, and _he'd_ have that to take care of. Why couldn't she just stay out of trouble once in awhile?

**Well, maybe it's **_**not **_**that. **Said a tiny voice in the back of his mind, **Maybe you **_**do**_** care for her well being, just like she said. **

_Shut up, _He thought back, _that's not it. I could care less if she got hurt out there._

But the sudden empty feeling in his stomach said otherwise.

"Hey, Shadow!" Sonic interrupted his thoughts, "Why aren't you going with Rouge?"

"She can take care of herself." Shadow answered curtly.

Sonic scoffed. "Yeah, that's not what you're expression tells me."

"Hmph."

"C'mon, just admit it; you're worried for her."

"No I'm not."

"Sure, that's why you keep staring out into the ocean every time her heads not above the water."

". . ."

"Uh-huh, that's what I thought."

"Shut up, faker."

Blaze and Amy suddenly came running towards them. Blaze was carrying two surfboards; one red with flames decorating them, the other navy blue.

"Wanna go surfing?" She asked Silver.

"Sure!" He answered enthusiastically, grabbing the blue surfboard with one hand, and Blaze's paw in the other. The two ran off toward the waves, laughing all the while. Amy sat down next to Sonic.

"You wanna join them?" She asked.

"Nu-uh, that's _not_ for me." He replied, eyeing the clear water apprehensively. Amy giggled.

"If you were drowning, I would save you." She said adoringly, batting her eyelashes. Sonic chuckled scratching the back of his neck embarrassingly.

Shadow scrunched his nose in disgust.

_What's with all of them? _He thought irritably, _They're all acting gushy and cute around each other. Makes me sick…_

**You just don't want to admit it. **Said the tiny voice, **You wish that was you and Rouge too.**

_What? No I don't! _Shadow objected, _I can't stand her!_

**Then why do you hang around her?**

_Because she's my ally, and…._

**Exactly.**

_That doesn't mean I want to be like….like _that_!_

**Liar.**

_Whatever._

Shadow inwardly growled with frustration. Here he was _arguing_ with himself.

Maybe he was in denial…?

_No way. Never. Not possible. _

But the empty feeling returning in his stomach once again said otherwise.

* * *

><p>Shadow opened his eyes again and perked his ears, his thoughts once again being interrupted by the sound of the ivory bat descending from flight. She had a splintery looking wooden chest under one arm, and brittle sack tied in a knot in the other. The treasure hunter set the items down, and grinned at Shadow.<p>

"I see you've found something." Shadow acknowledged, sauntering over to her.

"Yep." Rouge said. "Can you open this chest for me?"

Shadow grunted in response, kneeling down in front of the safe and placing both his hands firmly on top of it. With one single movement, the lid swung open to reveal its treasure.

"Lemme see! Lemme see!" Rouge said excitedly, pushing Shadow aside. But she frowned when she caught sight of the element, because it wasn't an emerald…but a pearl. A stupid, useless pearl.

"Aw…" She said disappointedly, her ears and wings lowering in a defeated fashion, "I was for sure it was a jewel…"

"Looks like your detector doesn't work." Shadow said.

"We still haven't tried the other thing, Shadow. Help me untie it."

"Fine." Shadow took the wet sack, taking hold on the tight knot. He gave a strong pull, undoing it, then threw it to Rouge before she could push him out of the way again.

Rouge peered into the sack excitedly, and squealed with delight, holding up her prize. In her hand, gleaming against the sunlight was a bright blue emerald. Rouge cupped it in her palms, rubbing it affectionately.

"Splendid." Shadow said unenthusiastically, "Can we go now?"

Rouge sighed, but gave a small smile at him. "Okay Mr. Impatient, let's go. Not like you have anything to do at home anyway, you anti-social hedgehog."

"Hmph."

After Rouge had changed into her regular clothing attire, the two walked in silence down the hot sand, the waves flowing gently, and the seagulls cawing and circling above. Rouge's eyes kept shifting towards her comrade's face, wondering what he was thinking about. She knew it was almost torture for him to come with her today, but he still did it for her. Did that mean he cared?

She didn't know all that went inside that head of his, but she liked to think he did, weather it was true or not. He'd always been there beside her, protecting her. There was proof just ten minutes ago, when he'd wanted to go with her to look for jewels ('Getting in trouble for not having a swim buddy' her butt. What a down right lie!).

She never knew what he thought of her, but she did know one thing; no matter what happened, she'd always be there for _him_.

"Rouge," Shadow interjected her thoughts, "Look out for that-"

But Rouge had been too distracted in her thinking to notice the rock that jutted out from the sand in front of her. Her foot jammed into it, sending the jewel she had in her hands flying through the air.

"Noooo!" Rouge shouted dramatically as the emerald flew forward, bouncing off an umbrella stuck in the sand, hitting the head of an unfortunate Sonic, skipping over the heads of a few surfers about to go out to the water, and then spectacularly landing with a splash several yards away from the two.

Shadow sighed, knowing what was coming next. He glanced at Rouge, and sure enough, she looked ready to scream.

Rouge stood there, her mouth agape. She looked almost completely limp. Slowly, her fingers clenched into a tight fist, and she shut her eyes firmly. She didn't want to cry, of course. She hated crying, especially in public. She knew it was almost like crying over spilled milk, but she couldn't help it. It was just so _sad_. All the jewels of the world were supposed to be hers, after all.

It just wasn't _fair_.

"Rouge. . ." Shadow began, about to tell her to suck it up and get over it. She had plenty of jewels already, didn't she? But . . .seeing that look on her face. . .He just couldn't bring himself to do it.

Shadow didn't understand the hollow feeling in his stomach, but he knew that suddenly he wanted to do anything just to get her to smile again. He found that he . . .missed it.

**I think I know why that is… **The stupid voice had returned.

_No, no, that's not it! I don't _care _for her. The thought makes me shutter._

**Really? 'Cause it looks like you feel as disappointed as she does. Don't deny it.**

_I refuse to admit that._

**Well, the longer you do, the longer she's gonna keep frowning. You don't want that.**

_Ugh . . .Alright . . .I guess I _do _feel a little sorry for her, and want to make it better. Wait, no of course I don't! I don't care if she's sad! She should have been more careful! _

**The more you decline it, the more you know it to be true.**

_. . . I hate you._

**C'mon, say it.**

_I . . . I want to make her smile . . ._

Shadow nearly chocked with the confession.

**Say it louder.**

_I want to make her . . .smile._

**What's that? I cant' hear you over your ego.**

_I _want _to make her _smile_._

**L O U D E R.**

"I want to make her smile!"

Rouge jumped at the sudden outburst erupting from Shadow.

"Huh?" She replied confused, sniffing a bit.

"Stay here." Shadow commanded, stomping over to the oceans beginning line. Shadow absolutely despised water. Not as much as faker, but enough to pass on every opportunity he got, unless he had to for the sake of the world.

Or, in this case, for the sake of Rouge.

_Now_ he wished he had brought swimming trunks.

Shadow took one breath of air before diving into the depths of the ocean. The water whooshed around his head, getting into his ears and swishing his spiky quills. He made sure his mouth was securely shut, forcing his eyes to open and observe his surroundings. He searched feverishly around, hoping to catch sight of his target so he could get out as fast as possible.

Then he saw it. Yes, there . . . a shining blue figure.

He surged forward, coming to the spot. It was just his luck to see that the emerald was inconveniently wedged between two grey rocks. He couldn't help but roll his eyes irritably at the unfortunate scene.

He placed his hands on either side of the gem, and gave a strong pull. No dice. He set his feet on the ocean floor, pulling again. Still, it stayed put. He was loosing oxygen. He pulled again and again, scraping his hand against the right rock once. His ears felt as if they were folding within themselves. He gave another tug, feeling his feet slipping beneath him. He was just about to give up . . .

Then he remembered Rouge's disappointed face, and her sad eyes and frown.

Giving another mighty tug, the emerald finally broke free. Shadow grasped it in his palms, springing up toward the surface of the water. He gasped for breath, panting in the clean air. With one more exhausted breath, he started swimming back towards the shore towards the startled looking ivory bat.

He emerged out of the water and trudged towards her. "There," He said sharply, tossing the precious jewel to her. "Now be happy and smile."

Rouge stood there speechless, the emerald back in her hands, wet, but unharmed. Then a wide grin spread across her face as she lowered her heavily makeup done eyelids.

"Aw, Shadow…"

"Be quiet." Shadow said gruffly, knowing the teasing he was about to endure.

"But Shades, that was really sweet. Especially since….well, y'know I could have just flown over there and picked it up myself, right?"

Shadow cursed himself. Great. He was actually so intent on getting her to be happy, he didn't take account for _that_ option.

"Then why'd you make such a scene?" Shadow demanded.

Rouge twirled a strand of hair over her fingers, grinning sheepishly. "Well, of course I knew you'd probably do it for me so I wouldn't get wet. You're such a gentleman."

Shadow groaned. "Unbelievable!"

Rouge giggled. "But, still, that _was _sweet!"

"Oh, just shut up and let's go home."

"But wait."

"What now?" Shadow asked crossly, pivoting back around to face her once again.

She gave a lopsided curvy smile. "I need to give you a reward."

"What reward-?"

But Shadow's sentence was stopped when his ally unexpectedly placed her glossy lips upon his. His eyes shot open and his pupils dilated with shock. His now clammy hands stayed stiff at his sides as she swung her arms around his neck and pressing his wet body close to hers.

He had _never_ been this physically close to _anybody_. It was a new experience to him, and was well out of his comfort zone. He tried his best to limit the contact with everyone around him, hardly letting anyone come within two feet of his area.

But maybe this once, Rouge could be an exception . . . Because he found that he rather enjoyed it.

Hesitantly, he placed both hands on her hips, molding his lips into hers, taking pleasure in his 'reward' while he could. The waves gently washed over their feet, but he paid no mind. Sonic could have caught them, and he still wouldn't care. It felt much too good.

Then, all too soon, Rouge pulled away, licking the water from her lips swiftly.

"Hmm, not bad." She said breathily. She took her arms away from his neck and intertwined his hand with her own, strolling back down the beach.

"Er," Shadow started uncertainly. "Should I say 'I love you', or something?"

Rouge winked. "You can if you want."

"Nah." Shadow smirked.

The empty feeling he felt earlier had turned into a weird flip flop. He guessed this meant he really did care for Rouge after all. He could practically feel the tiny voice smirk inside his head.

**Told you.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry if this was OOC. Shadouge is hard to write... -_- But, I still had fun. The song that Rouge singed in the beginning was "Friday" by Rebecca Black. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or its characters. Sega® does. **

**See that blue button down there? Click it. Magical things behold when you do.**


End file.
